


Match

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collage, Frottage, M/M, Muscles, Naked Cuddling, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Общие интересы: работа руками, бумерская (по выражению Паучка) музыка, секс (друг с другом).
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Match




End file.
